In communication using a BLE (Bluetooth Low Energy) scheme, frequency hopping is adopted in which the communication is performed with a plurality of frequency channels (wireless channels) being sequentially hopped. The frequency channel used for BLE communication is a narrow band channel of 2 MHz width, for example. Adaptive hopping also has been known in which the frequency channel to be used is changed to be adaptive so as to avoid an interfered band. On the other hand, wireless power transfer into the BLE terminal has been considered. In this case, the power transfer using a narrow band frequency channel used for the BLE communication cannot efficiently transfer the power. For this reason, it could be taken into account that a wide band signal is used to perform the efficient power transfer. However, there has been no method for performing the efficient power transfer using a wide band signal for the BLE terminal.